


chapter 0 act 1

by eglee, memphis (eglee)



Series: Here is Jaws [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eglee/pseuds/eglee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eglee/pseuds/memphis
Summary: wrangle with helping Otis get ready after waking up a little too late, navigate a poorly constructed conversation with a despised sibling, and be a lil bitch the whole way through
Series: Here is Jaws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826509
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!!!! bitch.
> 
> yo! very important thing to keep in mind! I went on a v e r y long hiatus after this act. a l o t of the art, coloring, and as well as models may completely switch between every single goddamn panel. this portion of the work is supposed to be more of an introduction and set up for the rest of the series, however, i should have put more effort into it. The awkward dialogue and poor pacing is purposeful, even if some of it is bad on complete accident (it probably is j e s u s c h r i s t-). so i apologize, this is an incredibly awful introduction to the work, but it's the one ive got so :^(

Chapter 0

_

a young inkling lad has been brought to consciousness by the ungodly ringing symphony of a metal rod being repeatedly beat over other metal pieces. From the perspective of the young boy’s internal sense of time, he can only assume it is around 2-3 am, making this interruption of his irregular sleep schedule quite a nuisance. what should he do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *initiative*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *initiative from phat_frye on inst.*  
> "turn off the crazy metal noise thing"

the inkling picks up the loud metal thingy. It appears to be an alarm clock, his favorite one. this clock has seen better days, but it's incredibly durable. a classic design with none other than Phil from Groundfish Day, played by the famous actor Bill Mermaid. the inkling personally thinks Groundfish day was the height of Bill Mermaid's career. Ghost Pirates was good, but nothing beats true timeless classics.

it seems as though his internal clock is a bit off. It appears to be 8:00 in the morning, not 2:00 am. Well fuck, he's going to be late.

the boy flings the alarm clock across the room in sheer panic, too shocked to watch his profanity.

the clock is ok. Bill will live to see another day.  
  
what are to going to do?  
  
[dick around?]A  
or  
[go to whatever he's late to]B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/B*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> option B was chosen

deciding to commit to his previous promises, our friend rushes to attempt to get ready in time for departure. however, he appears to slip on a FAIRLY UNUSED SKATBARD.JPEG that was resting by his BEDSIDE, and rides the radical Tony Hawk board into his WORN DRUMSET.JPEG like a fucking idiot. . maybe if he didn't suffer from a SEVERE NEAR-SIGHT ISSUE and wasn't medically diagnosed as LEGALLY BLIND, these things wouldn't happen. but they do. He should probably put on his GLASSES if he wants to not break another BODY PARTor JPEG. . his CHILDHOOD HERO MATILDA doesn't seem too pleased, and smirks at him with her judging coy expression. This passive-aggressive act does not mix well with his current THROBBING HEADACHE, but he can't stay mad at his idol for long.

The inkling's GLASSES are conveniently nearby on his DRUM STOOL.JPEG. Not having to move much, he's given the GIFT OF SIGHT.

However, something is disturbing his LINE OF VISION.

The poor inkling doesn't know if he'd rather be GIFTED WITH VISION or remain in BLISSFUL BLINDNESS, but the HORRIFYING IMAGE.JPEG has burned into his retinas at this point.  
It is too late for him. On the bright side, at least like all the other posters in his VAST ARRAY of HORRID EARLY 2000s ANIMATED KIDS FILMS, this one is the best at fueling his RAGE and UNDYIG HATRED. its the only thing that motivates him nowadays

the young lad picks himself off the ground, his WORN DRUMSET.JPEG unfazed. it appears as though JPEG IMAGES cannot be damaged in this plane. His FAIRLY UNUSED SKATBARD.JPEG is still in a constant state of motion as usual. it seems as though this plane also prevents the RADICAL TONY HAWK BOARD from actually traveling any distance. This fine fellow needs to get ready to leave! what should he do to get ready first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *initiative*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *initiative from _ on inst.*  
> "Wear a red shirt with black shorts"

our friend clothes himself in a GOLDEN GRILLS FAN SHIRT.JPEG. the golden grills have always been almost an UNWANTED ASCENDANCY in his life. his sibling's ODD OBSESSION with the gal pals has interrupted the most memorable moments of his life. the RED SHIRT obviously doesn't belong to him, but it has somehow ended up in his possession. thats why he always has to PUT HIS NAME on all his CLOTHES. this item of clothing obviously doesn't have his name on the tag. however, this article of clothing does happen to have ANOTHER PERSONS NAME on the tag. The name belongs to his older sister, Peppa. Peppa is someone he tries to avoid, so he refrains from thinking about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *initiative*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *initiative*  
> "go shower stinky"

the Y chromosome inkling proceeds to bathe himself in THE SHOWER.JPEG. "you fucking idiot" he hears god sigh, or whatever DIVINE BEING has wasted its time speaking to the SIMPLE CREATURES of the world. yeah none of that happens. the only thing that happens is UTTER BUFFOONERY, our friend LOSES THE MOTIVATION to keep going. he's drenched in the DYSFUNCTION of his BRAIN CHEMICAL MAKEUP and DISAPPOINTMENT the GOLDEN GRILLS don't seem to happy either. good.   
MATILDA would be disappointed. not good.

the drenched inkling makes his way back to his own room. that was NOT one of his BEST IDEAS, nor will it be his last. he thinks he needs to THINK AHEAD MORE OFTEN. MATILDA looks disappointed, just as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *initiative*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *initiative*  
> "This man has a good taste in movie posters"

it appears as though someone left him a note. written on one of his collectable posters of THE LAST SEAICORN.PNG. what a MASTERPIECE. its one of the only PNGs he has in his collection. the terror it must have struck into those who watched it without being aware of what the fuck was in it. the MASSIVE BAT BIRD WITH SAGGY TITS was truly terrifying, as well as the ALCOHOLIC SKELETON and the TREE THAT ALSO HAD FUCKING BIG ASS TITS.  
the additions to his POSTER.PNG are new, but not unexpected. Of course PEPPA would do something like this while he was in the shower, with her STUPID CURSIVE HANDWRITING. "this is PRETTY GAY". ha. thats rich, coming from HER.

Our small gremlin friend assumes his sister is probably HIGH right now, or else she wouldn't have BOTHERED to WASTE HER TIME TEASING him. He'll get her back eventually.  
the damage isn't completely ignored however, the CHAOTIC SCENES from the dastardly terrifying movie are resurfacing in his SUBCONSCIOUS VISION. at least this fuels our friend with a BIT MORE RAGE, enough to get him back on his feet. speaking of which, he should probably go get ready now instead of fuming over the useless additions to his PNG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *initiative*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *initiative*  
> "Go shower x2"

the inkling gets back in the shower. why, you may ask? it appears as though he doesn't know the answer either. his excuse is he's trying to wash the scenes out of his brain, to rid himself of the DISGUSTING VISUALS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *initiative*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *initiative*  
> "Get dwessed"  
> "Put on some sick kicks"

the small gremlin child changes into DRY CLOTHES, ones he can use for TURF WARS. the inkling would love to RIP OFF THE ANNOYING TAG on his jacket, but he must keep it there just in case it gets mixes with Peppa's things. the boys name, Otis in english, is written on the tag. he'd rather not dwell on his name though. god, why does he need so many SWIM SPEED UP CHUNKS? Otis has no need for the NINJA SQUID CHUNK on his jacket anyways. he'd normally switch his shirt, but at this point he is running out of time. Otis has switched his GLASSES out with PRESCRIPTION SUNGLASSES, because he's just that cool. even though it isn't that bright outside. his sneakers are equipped with MAIN/SUB INK SAVER CHUNKS, two each. was any of that important enough to write? i trust that you have COMPETENT EYES so i guess that paragraph was a complete waste of time. either way, my ARTISTIC ABILITIES are not as competent as i wish them to be, so better safe than sorry.

Otis EXITS his room and enters THE HALLWAY. He plans on making his departure to the DOWNSTAIRS AREA, but the unlocked door of his sister's room catches his eye. shall THE LAS SEAICORM.PNG get justice? now would be the perfect time for a revenge sequence, wouldn't you say?

[revenge time babyyyyyy, lets parkour our way to justice ] B  
.  
[do parkour in the other direction ] A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A or B


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> option B

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40QhFDBXRgo>

Otis does a VICTORY MIRROR SHUFFLE, where he reverses his entire body to reflect his previous position, just in the opposite direction. however, he gets a little too into his triumph, and reverses himself OVER THE STAIRS, resulting in his plummet down the flight.

Otis finally stops his decent halfway down. Landing next to the VERTICAL DISPLAY OF HOMELY KNICK NACKS, he's given a moment to OBSERVE the WALL OF MOTHER'S HOME DECOR.

Wow. MOTHER really has outdone herself this time. the religious symbols displayed across the wall are no more of a decoration than anything else. the family has no desire whatsoever to be in any way associated with JEEBUS FISH, THE LORD AND SAVIOR, the crosses are just a nice aesthetic. so fancy-with-a-sh. The lovely framed photo of AUSTRIAN ARCHDUKE JEEBUS FISH stands valiantly it the black and white filter. Its a lovely gift from RIDD to Otis's sister, but he is not sure if Ridd is trying to convert him and Peppa to followers of Jeebus Fish. Ridd is a sort of history nerd though, so it's highly unlikely. the lovely LIVE LAUGH LOVE LIVER sits as a tribute to Otis's 8TH GRADE CIVIL WAR FAIR. DAD insisted he make a wall decoration for the apartment, and he did just that. L I V E R. The HOMEMADE POSTER.JPEG that sits proudly on the wall is of Mother and Father's FAVORITE MOVIE, about a CURIOUS CAT and a PUG NOSE PUP. They even went as far as to name their children after the animal duo, Milo and Otis. When Otis's sister started asking her parents to call her Peppa, Mother and Father were INCREDIBLY EXCITED at the opportunity to REMAKE THE ENTIRETY OR THE 2 HOUR FILM, with Peppa the curious cat and Otis the pug nosed pup. Their side project hardly took that long, Mother and Father MEMORIZED THE SCRIPT from heart. production of the film went by fast. No cats died in the remake of Mother and Father's version, unlike the original film. Now, a poster for the re-adaptation sits above the ORIGINAL DIRECTOR HIMSELF, Masanori Hake.What a mad lad, that Mr. Hake was.

Otis recovers from his tumble, and looks down to the first flight. It seems as though some commotion is coming from the living room. Peppa, mother, and father are not home at this moment, so it is unknown who it might be. Otis decides to go check it out.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DKTjct9WB0>

You look at the screen with Paint Tool Sai open. You feel the unmistakable disgust rise in your t u m m y- god you hate that word. It sounds so fucking lame, like _footsies_ or _belly_ or _binkie_. You internally cringe so fucking hard that you can feel your existence invert on yourself.

You shake your head. Back to the matter at hand, the very thing that makes you want to commit homicide, the crappy art in front of you. You've known for a while, but you haven't done anything to fix the problem, and now you know it's too late to change the previous panels. 

So, you decide to, from this point on, despite continuity, to change the art for the better. You aren't fuckin vibin to good right now, but nevertheless, you start the next panel.

Huh, he's not sure who this is, he doesn't remember any of his friend's names being Broccoli. Should this be further explored?

(YES) (NO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choice:  
> (YES, find Broccoli)  
> (NO, ignore)


End file.
